


You May Be Right [vid]

by china_shop



Category: Willow (1988)
Genre: Antagonistic courtship, F/M, Festivids, Festivids 2011, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorsha and Madmartigan hijinks to Billy Joel's "You May Be Right", for Lyonie17 in Festivids 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Be Right [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyonie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/gifts).



> Thanks to my partner for beta.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/7lHQDMcdM7E)  
**Download:** [AVI (35Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/Willow_YouMayBeRight_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as to download) 

["You May Be Right" lyrics by Billy Joel](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/billyjoel/youmayberight.html)


End file.
